Revelación nocturna
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Amo y mayordomo conversan en la noche.


**Revelación nocturna**

El mayordomo atravesó el ahora silencioso pasillo a paso lento, su pulcro frac negro se fusionaba con la oscuridad imperante, en una de las manos enguantadas llevaba un candelabro cuya luz proyectaba detrás suyo una sombra gigantesca y, en cierto modo, tenebrosa. Quien se hubiera cruzado con él en esos momentos jamás habría podido adivinar lo que pensaba. Su atractivo rostro parecía esculpido en mármol, carente de la sonrisa o el ceño fruncido que causa un buen o mal pensamiento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, antes de abrirla sacó del bolsillo su reloj de plata y lo miró durante unos cuantos segundos. Los estantes, ubicados en dos de las cuatro paredes, eran tan altos que se necesitaba una escalera para acceder a los niveles superiores, y los libros tantos que poco faltaba para que saltaran de su lugar y cayeran en el suelo. En el centro y sentado sobre un cómodo sofá, el dueño de todo aquello leía a la luz de las velas, totalmente abstraído de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Joven Amo, ya es pasada la medianoche.

-Sebastián, no te escuché entrar –Ciel cerró el libro abruptamente y miró al sirviente con su único ojo visible. Vestía un traje azulado que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello, el fuego de la vela se reflejaba en el zafiro de su anillo.

-Ha estado aquí por más de tres horas –Sebastián colocó el candelabro en una de las esquinas de la habitación a fin de que ésta quedara mejor iluminada -¿Qué lo mantiene tan entretenido?

-Un poema ruso.

-¡Ah, el deleite de la lectura! Debe ser un poema muy interesante.

-Habla acerca de un demonio solitario que se enamora de una princesa comprometida con otro hombre. Éste mata a su rival el día de la boda y la seduce.

-¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?

-Todo lo contrario, ella recibe el beso de la muerte.

-Todo aquel que se codea con un demonio está condenado a morir.

-Sí. Lo sé muy bien…

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el vidrio de la ventana, el fuego de las velas ondeó un poco al colarse viento por debajo de la puerta. Ciel, a quien el espectáculo de las velas lo había sumido en una especie de ensoñación, suspiró de inmediato.

-Dime algo, Sebastián… ¿Usted los demonios son capaces de amar o de odiar?

-El amor y el odio son conceptos meramente humanos. Nosotros no estamos constreñidos ni definidos por los mismos conceptos que ustedes.

-Lérmontov se equivocó entonces –calló durante unos instantes. –Tamara debió aprovechar el "interés" que el demonio sentía hacia ella y usarlo a su favor. Obligarlo a pactar.

-Habría terminado muerta, de todas formas.

-Pero con todos sus enemigos destruidos.

-¿Vale la pena mancharse las manos de sangre?

-Todos morimos al fin y al cabo, tengamos o no nuestras manos cubiertas de sangre. –Ciel se miró las suyas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, de cuando en cuando se podía escuchar el sonido estridente de un trueno al caer. Sebastián caminó hacia la esquina donde había colocado el candelabro y lo tomó otra vez. Al darse la vuelta notó que su amo sonreía, y su sonrisa era más parecida a la de un adulto corroído que a la de un niño de escasos trece años.

-Antes de irme a la cama, dime una última cosa, Sebastián.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, Joven Amo.

-¿Cómo me matarías?

-No tenía idea de que usted fuera tan morboso.

-Respóndeme –la voz de Ciel adquirió un tono demandante.

-¿Está seguro que quiere saberlo?

Sebastián sonrió ante la afirmativa del chico y, con los ojos rojos como llamas, se acercó lentamente a él y le susurró la respuesta en su oído. En el ojo visible de Ciel se reflejó el relámpago que durante un momento iluminó la habitación.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?

-Usted sabe que yo nunca miento.

-Suena brutal, pero apropiado. Hasta entonces sé como un perro, fiel a mí.

-Sí, mi Lord.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-Vuelvo con otro _one-shot_ de Kuroshitsuji (en serio, tengo que encontrar otro anime que sea mi fuente de fanfics), en este caso la viñeta está basada en una imagen que me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza, Ciel y Sebastián teniendo una conversación tenebrosa en la biblioteca. Espero les haya agradado.**

 **-El poema que lee Ciel se llama " _El Demonio_ " y fue escrito por el ruso Mijaíl Lérmontov entre 1829 y 1839.**

 **-Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**


End file.
